chrismas disaster
by Vali-chan
Summary: This story is about the bladebreaks and their friends going to Utah to snowboard and stuff happens, my first attempt at a fanfic please be nice the couples are kaityson mariahray maxemily Chapter 9 up
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Disaster Vali-chan Chapter 1  
  
~Author note~ Hello this is my first fanfic so please be nice smiles anywho this fic takes place after the series and the gang is about 16-17 years old. The couplings are Kai/Tyson, Mariah/Ray, Max/Emily and others which have yet to think of. This is a bit of a yaoi fic, but also non slash couplings. Well anyways please review.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE.  
  
Kai: lucky for us  
  
Ray: nods  
  
Vali: Hey that's not nice, you do want this story to turn out nicely grins evilly cough- Mariah-cough  
  
Ray: O.o  
  
Kai: sweat drop  
  
Tyson: food!!!!!!!  
  
Vali: He's more random than me, cool okay on with the fic  
  
*____*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*  
  
ARRIVAL  
  
"And off we go, and off we go, and.'"Tyson's singing/yelling was interrupted by Kai.  
  
"Tyson we get the point thank you" he said coolly.  
  
"Alright Mr. Sour Pants," Tyson stuck out his tong and launched himself onto Kai, who surprised by this stumbled to the ground. Regaining control he rolled to his left side and pushed Tyson off him, who had already started tickling him. After 10 minutes of this Ray showed up.  
  
"Geez, leave you two alone for one second and you start fighting," mumbled Ray under his breath.  
  
Kai stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Glaring at Tyson he said "Don't be so immature, Tyson." And stomped off.  
  
"Uhhh poo, Mr Sour Pants gots angry, boo huu," Tyson yelled after him.  
  
"Thank you Tyson that'll do." Ray said looking after Kai.  
  
By now the others had come over to check out what had been so interesting that a rather large crowd had gathered around the place where they had left Kai and Tyson.  
  
"What happened?" said Max yawning because he had just woken up.  
  
"Wanna bet it has to do with Kai and Tyson," said Emily crossing her arms.  
  
"Ah come on Emily, it's not always that," Max smiled  
  
"Not always, but most of the time," replied Emily.  
  
"Well in this case Emily is right, twas Tyson and Kai fighting.again," Ray gave a weak smile to the group. They had been waiting in the airport for over 6 hours and before none of them had gotten any sleep, courtesy of Tyson 's sugar rampage which left the entire 4th floor of the hotel in soap, and of course they had to clean it up. Tyson didn't really help so Mariah and Emily had looked him in the walk-in closet of their hotel room. Tyson had gone to sleep in the closet which angered Emily because yeah well it was his mess that they were cleaning. She had yelled at him for about an hour, that is until the taxi came and then she tried to sleep but Tyson had chosen this time to point out land marks to them and they had a very hard time keeping him inside the car (and his body parts).  
  
"The plane is here, we have to go now." Kai urged them to hurry.  
  
"Yay, and of we go .and of we go, and of we go and ."Tyson was interrupted by Emily. "Okay, Tyson shut up!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Alright let's go." said Mariah. And of they went to terminal 3. They were flying to the United States, Utah to go snowboarding and maybe compete in a local beyblading tournament. According to Emily it was a battle royal type of tournament. It had actually been a while since they had competed, but of course they were still practicing manly because Kai made them do it. They had been pretty fed up with school work; their teachers were those types of teachers that believed in lots of homework. It took them about 30 minutes to board the flight do to the fact that Tyson brought a huge bag of food which the people at the desk decided to search for any sharp objects. But they made the flight and all were thankful that the guy at the counter hadn't check Emily's bag because it was full with sleeping pills manly to keep Tyson quiet.  
  
"Alright I get the sit by the window and Ray sits next to me," said Mariah.  
  
"Duh we all know you and Ray are together and want to snog." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Say that again and I will hurt you," Mariah threatened, waving her fists in the air.  
  
"You and .," Smack that was Emily's bag colliding with Tyson's head. He stumbled backwards and hit the steward's cart.  
  
"Excuse me sir but would please sit down." Tyson mumbled a reply that sounded very much like and insult but the steward let it go.  
  
"Tyson can you please act normal, for once," shrieked Emily  
  
"Alright, I'll sit down." after a while Tyson started singing a song  
  
"Ray and Mariah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he continued to do so until Emily surprisingly gave him a treat, a big, round, delicious lolly pop.  
  
"Thanks Emily," he munched  
  
"Oh, it's my pleasure," she grinned. Everybody else just look at her. What happened next was rather unexpected, for everyone excluding Emily.  
  
Thump. that was the sound of Tyson's lolly pop falling to the ground and Tyson was fast asleep.  
  
"Wow, thanks Emily!!!!!" Mariah smiled at Emily who gave her the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Don't you think this is going a little too far," questioned Ray, this earned him 2 pairs of glaring Teenage girl's eyes.  
  
"Why did you have a better idea, I mean I already considered pushing of the plane but that would have been too much work," replied Emily with a grin and Mariah nodded her head in agreement.  
  
The next 2 hours were pretty quiet except for an occasional snore from Tyson. Kai had tried to sleep but for some reason he couldn't.  
  
*_____________________________________________________________________*  
  
KAI'S POV:  
  
Damn, why can't I sleep, it's not like I am not tired and all but.was Tyson always this cute when he slept.wait a second what am I thinking.all right now let's get this straight I just thought Tyson was cute.is there something wrong with me.no I am cool it's all his fault for acting so damn immature.  
  
"Hey Kai what are you doing," came a voice from the seat across from me.  
  
"hmmm" perfect what a stupid reply now he'll know something is up, well something is always up and he usually knows it. damn him.does he have to be so smart.  
  
"Let me guess whom you're thinking about." "Alright Ray I get your point thank you 'doctor in love'"  
  
"Awww grumpy are we," said the Chinese boy teasingly.  
  
"Leave me alone, just because I told you 'stuff' doesn't give yo."  
  
"Okay no reason to throw a fit, but no offense or anything; he is not going to know how you feel about him unless you tell him"  
  
"Hnnn"  
  
"So you can't sleep," it was painfully obvious to me why he had changed the topic.  
  
"No"  
  
"Kai it might help if you lighted up a little really."  
  
"hnnn"  
  
"Stop that"  
  
"I think Mariah is waking up, what time is it?" I asked.  
  
"10:00p.m, we only have about 20 minutes left and Tyson doesn't seem to wake up what are we going to do," he smiled and evil smile.  
  
"Thank you for that small 'hint'" I replied.  
  
"You're welcome." Was his answer.  
  
"How many drops of sleeping juice were in there anyways?" I asked  
  
"Enough "came an answer from behind me . "Emily you awake" asked Ray.  
  
"I am now" came a reply  
  
*______________________________________________________________________*  
  
NORMAL POV:  
  
"We will be landing now please fasten your seat belts." Came a woman's voice over the intercom.  
  
"Welcome to the United Stated of America" came another voice right after the landing.  
  
"Kai we have a problem." said Max who was currently trying to wake his friend Tyson.  
  
"Well it looks like 'someone' will have to carry Tyson," grinned Ray and turned to Kai, who gave him the 'if looks could only kill" look.  
  
"Do we have to get this?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Max we'll carry Tyson and Kai's bags"  
  
" Okay" So they left Kai to carry Tyson of the airplane.  
  
TBC  
  
Author Note: That's all for now but if you liked it I'll continue. I know this chapter focused a lot on Kai and Tyson but I'll try to get the other characters more. And I am sorry the characters are a little OOC.  
  
Kai: No I DO NOT like Tyson runs around screaming  
  
Ray: Of course you don't Kai  
  
Max: Yep you don't like him  
  
Kai: Thank you shakes Max's hand  
  
Max: You're crazy about him  
  
Kai : veins popping say what jumps Max  
  
Vali: As much as I would love to see you fight, I still need you for the rest of the story  
  
.Vali: Please review smiles sweetly  
  
Kai: Doesn't matter how you smile no one is going to review, I'll stop them.  
  
Max: Be nice Kai  
  
Vali: smiles at Max Aww thanks gives Max a cookie  
  
Kai: Why does he always get cookiesstarts grumbling  
  
Tyson: Hey waves  
  
Kai: starts to blush turns and runs off   
  
Vali & Max & Ray: Yep poor guy is crazy about him  
  
Ray: Did you know that Kai plans to give Tyson a Valentine's gift  
  
Max: Really  
  
The three of them start giggling  
  
Tyson: I'll just go back to the buffet  
  
Vali & Max & Ray: Wait up, we'll join you.  
  
Vali: Wait I have to turn the light out turns it off  
  
They all leave.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ^-^ 


	2. chapter 2

Chrismas Disaster  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Vali-chan  
  
Author Note:  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to updated but besides not being able to type up the second chapter.(Yes Kimi I had it already in note format) I was kinda banned from the computer for a while.^-^ Thanks for all the reviews I'm really happy about them.  
  
Vali-chan: I'm back!!  
  
Kai: damn  
  
Ray: hey  
  
Max: hi  
  
Tyson: food  
  
Everyone else: Right.  
  
Kai: why'd she keep on writing.WHY!!!  
  
Vali-chan: geez thanks a lot  
  
Max: shouldn't we get on with the story?  
  
Ray: Yup   
  
Vali-chan: okay.on with the story! Finally  
  
"Mhhh.Ray you wanna let us in on your little secret?" said Max casting Ray a questioning look.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ray with a grin.  
  
"Apparently not," said Emily looking at Ray.  
  
"Hahaha!" Ray looked into the questioning glances of the rest of the group. He couldn't help but think about how Kai was holding up.'having' to Tyson and all.  
  
The others looked at him as if he was crazy and Maria even went up to him to check his temperature.  
  
"No fever" she stated looking up at the laughing Chinese boy, who started to laugh even harder.  
  
====RAY'S POINT OF VIEW================================================  
  
'Hahaha they don't get it at all.well than again how could they' I smiled to myself. 'Wonder how Tyson will react when he finds out Kai carried him of the plane' my smile spread into a grin when I saw Kai approaching.  
  
"You made it" I said simply.  
  
His reply was a low growl, which only I could hear.  
  
He sat Tyson down carefully next to Max.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Emily looking at Kai.  
  
"A security person asked if I was trying to kidnap Tyson." he said grumpily.  
  
I looked up at him with this huge smile on my face and asked "And were you. you know, trying to kidnap him?" I dodged his backpack.  
  
"Really funny Ray," he said glaring at me. And at that point in time I was glad looks couldn't kill, otherwise I would be lying on the ground dead.  
  
"Anyone wanna let us in on the joke?" Maria asked.  
  
Kai looked at her in a funny kind of way raising one eyebrow, then he looked at me and continued to shoot daggers, with his eyes, at me.  
  
"Don't worry Maria no joke just." I trailed of trying to avoid Kai's glare.  
  
'Nothing to tell except that Kai has a crush on Tyson.' I thought laughing to myself. I looked around and found that all of them were looking at me kind of strangely.  
  
"What?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Ray are you sure you're okay?" asked Maria with a worried expression.  
  
I looked at her, then I laughed so hard I nearly started tearing up.  
  
"Yup" I said, "I'm okay" I said the last part sneaking a glance at Kai and grinning broadly at him.  
  
In reply I received another growl.  
  
"Right." said Max stretching out the 'right' part.  
  
I was about to reply when Tyson woke up, with a loud groan.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school."  
  
"It's okay buddy," Max shaking Tyson.  
  
"Now he wakes up," commented Emily who had been surprisingly quite for the last 20 minutes.  
  
"Huh" was Tyson's reply.  
  
"How'd I get of the plane"  
  
"Kai carried you," I smirked emphasizing the 'carried'.  
  
"Ouch.." I let out a surprised moan as Kai's backpack collided with the back of my head. I turned around to him and said, " Hey, what was that for?"  
  
And I received my normal reply. a growl. Tyson just looked at us all strangely.  
  
"Riiiight.I get something to eat, I'm starved." With that said he tried to leave but Maria and Emily stop him.  
  
"The limo is here come on get your things we're going!"  
  
And so we all picked up our stuff and walked over to the limo.  
  
TBC  
  
====================================================================== Vali-chan: please review   
  
Kai: ahhhhhhhh  
  
Max: huh?  
  
Ray: guess who just came in   
  
Tyson: hey.why'd Kai run out?  
  
Ray&Max&Valihime:   
  
Tyson: I don't get it.  
  
Vali-chan: SEE YA !!! UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN. (Hopefully soon) 


	3. chapter 3

Chrismas Disaster Chapter 3 By Vali-chan  
  
Author Note:  
  
Yay I wrote another chapter!!! Sweet!! Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviews. Cookies for everyone   
  
Vali-chan: no time to talk..  
  
Ray: admit you like him  
  
Kai: NEVER.YOU'LL NERVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!!!!!!  
  
Max: right???  
  
Vali-chan: on with the story!!!!!  
  
Max: Right no time to talk  
  
======NORMAL POINT OF VIEW===========================================  
  
The ride in the limo was quiet except for an occasional snore from the Chief. Tyson was busying himself by looking out the window much to Kai's relieve because this gave him the opportunity to sneak glances at the younger boy. Maria had fallen asleep on Ray's shoulders. Ray was also looking out the window and taking in the scenery before him. They were driving along on a highway next to the Salt Lake, on their way to Salt Lake City. They were staying at townhouse complex. They had rented one house with 5 rooms, 2 beds in each room.  
  
"I wonder what the house looks like" Ray said aloud but to now one in particular.  
  
"I guess we'll see when we get there" came Kai's voice from across. Ray looked startled but recovered and smiled at the Japanese teen.  
  
"So you forgive me for laughing?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Mhhhh." Kai nodded.  
  
"You know, that it'll be 2 people to a room. right?" Ray asked grinning.  
  
"Are dropping hints again Ray" came Kai's warning voice, but to Ray's surprise Kai was grinning. A small grin.barely visible.  
  
"Of course not!" said Ray mockingly. Then he turned to look at Tyson, Kai was doing the same thing, and they watched him in silence.  
  
Suddenly Tyson turned his head and Kai automatically turned away. "You two awake?" he asked.  
  
"Obviously, someone has to make sure you don't jump out of the car," said Ray chuckling. "I don't jump out of cars.I think.hey stop laughing Ray!!!!"  
  
======KAI'S POINT OF VIEW============================================== I was watching Tyson and Ray joking around talking to each other, carefully observing Tyson. 'I just can't talk to him.damn.' I let out a low growl. 'If Ray gets me stuck in a room with Tyson.I will sooooo beat him, Ray, up for it.I mean it.great now I am talking to myself. Wait thinking to myself damn Ray is right I'm obsessed with Tyson.kinda.damn.I'm turning into gollum.and that is not.I repeat not a good think.wait is someone talking to me.great it's Ray'  
  
"Huh." I looked up to see Ray grinning at me.again. Talk about déjà vu. "Hello! Earth to Kai, come in Kai," Ray said.  
  
"Are we almost there?" asked Tyson with this tired kinda bored expression. 'Damn he looks soooo cute when he does that.'  
  
"Yeah Tyson, we are there in about 10 minutes," I said looking at my watch and avoiding eye contact with Tyson and a grinning Ray. 'Damn Ray!! Why I told him is beyond me. Than again he did have some helpful suggestions'  
  
"Kai!!"  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"We're here," replied Ray calmly.  
  
"Really Kai you should work on your people skills," he commented laughing lightly, I was the only one who heard it. And so I did what I always do in a situation that involves Ray.I growled and hit him on the back of his head with my backpack. Honestly one might call it my trademark action.  
  
========TYSON'S POINT OF VIEW==========================================  
  
I looked over at Kai and started to blush. I always do that, it's not my fault, I blame the HORMONES.they're evil I tell ya evil!!!! So we made to the townhouse complex named Snowfall Village. We got our stuff out of the limo and went out into the cold weather. Luckily we didn't stay out here for long 'cause Kai opened the door for us.  
  
Besides Emily the rest of the All Stars would be arriving tomorrow, I don't know when exactly but I'll know once they get here.  
  
After a few glances at the other houses I heard Kai's voice. "Any time you feel like coming in Tyson." He looked annoyed and I hadn't even tried to annoy him. 'cool' I thought.  
  
"Who shares a room with whom?" Maria asked the question which had been bugging me for a while.  
  
TBC  
  
Vali-chan: yay 3 chapter up  
  
Max: great   
  
Vali-chan: where is Kai.Is he still hiding from Ray?  
  
Tyson: yup   
  
Everyone: ohhhhhh  
  
Maria: have you seen Ray  
  
Max: his chasing Kai  
  
Maria: uhhhhhhh that is soooo like him to forget our date to hang out with 'the guys'  
  
Everyone present:   
  
Maria:   
  
Vali-chan: please review  
  
^-^ 


	4. chapter 4 The rooms

Chrismas Disaster  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Vali-chan  
  
Author Note:  
  
Chapter 4! Yay! I'm on a roll.hehe I think I'll write more while it lasts. Thanks to everyone you review and read the story so far. And not to lead you in the wrong direction.there is nothing between Kenny and Michael. And can someone please tell me what the names of the rest of the all stars are.please!! Anyway on with the story.  
  
=========EMILY'S POINT OF VIEW===============  
  
"What took you so long Tyson!" I yelled at Tyson.  
  
"I was looking around," said Tyson putting up his hands in a kind off defensive position. I looked over at Maria for support. She looked at me and then turned to Tyson and said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Tyson we just want to get the room thing worked out before you work up an appetite and then it will take hours before we can decide who's with whom."  
  
"Fine, but know that you mention it.anyone have something to eat?" Tyson asked looking around. I groaned, "Not right now we don't."  
  
"Can we get the room thing settled? Please," Max smiled at me.  
  
"Well okay, it's obvious that Maria and Ray are going to share a room and Max and Emi." I cut Tyson of right there and said, "For your information Tyson, Maria and I are sharing a room."  
  
"Alright Max and I'll share a room," said Ray leaning against a wall lazily.  
  
"I'll share with Michael when he gets here tomorrow came from Kenny.  
  
' For some odd reason Michael and Kenny are getting along well.oh wait yeah Kenny is teaching Michael how to use a computer properly after he nearly flattened Kenny's.' I snickered. I looked over at Ray who had this huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Well that leaves you, Tyson, with Kai," he grinned barely being able to keep from laughing.  
  
"Ahhhhh," was all that came from Tyson. So I looked over at Kai who looked very displeased to say the least. To be honest he was glaring at Ray.  
  
"Hnnn," was his reply and with that pulled on his jacket and left. Ray still grinning looked around then also grabbed his jacket and ran out into the cold after Kai.  
  
"Right." said Max very slowly. To tell the truth I didn't get it either but why would I let on to something like that.  
  
"Let's look at the rooms!" squeaked Maria happily. I grinned at her and nodded.  
  
We started walking around in a comfortable silence looking into all the rooms. They were all the same except for one, which had a bathroom. The room itself was like the others though; the wallpaper was a dark shade of blue, there were two beds with lots of pillows, 2 desks with little table lights on them. Next to the beds stood two nightstands also with table lights on them. There were two closets pushed against the door side of the room. The beds stood on the adjacent side under a row of windows with a door leading to the balcony, which was also special about the room the balcony.  
  
The bathroom had a huge tube, which looked like a really big Jacuzzi. The shower was across from the tube and the toilette and sink on the same wall. The room was a light blue and reminded me off an aquarium.  
  
I turned to Maria and said, " Let's take this room."  
  
"Yup!" she grinned and nodded viciously.  
  
"Maria do you know why Ray and Kai are acting so strange?" I asked.  
  
"Not a clue," she replied.  
  
"What school are we going to go to here and when is winter break over?" I asked again.  
  
"Well I don't know when winter break ends but I do know the school we're going to is a high school called Homestead High."  
  
"Let's get are stuff and make it our mission to find our what Ray and Kai are keeping from us, I think it has something to do with Tyson though," I told Maria.  
  
"You know, I think I saw Kai blushing, but it was probably just my imagination."  
  
"Kai blush?" I asked. Maria nodded.  
  
========NORMAL POINT OF VIEW (following Kai and Ray) ============  
  
Ray had caught up to Kai who was deep in thought.  
  
"Hey!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Kai looked around and saw Ray approaching. He glared at the Chinese teen, "you had to do that didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Ray looked him in the eye; they were about the same height.  
  
"Do what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You know what! Tyson is gonna annoy the hell out of me!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Awwwww come on.it'll be fun," Ray grinned at Kai and winked.  
  
"For you maybe." Kai answer in a nervous kind of voice.  
  
=========RAY'S POINT OF VIEW=================  
  
I looked at Kai and was surprised to see doubt in his face, the face that was usually clear of all emotion.  
  
"You're scared!" I said not being able to hide a grin.  
  
"What?!?" he looked at me sharply.  
  
"You're afraid of what'll happen when he finds out," I kept my face straight still looking him in the eye. And guess what he did, he growled. Than he did something I did not expected him to do.  
  
TBC  
  
Vali-chan: I am evil  
  
Kai: duh  
  
Ray: yup  
  
Max: most likely  
  
Tyson: I don't get it   
  
Kai:   
  
Tyson: I was just gonna give him back his blade  
  
Ray: I'll give it to him!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Thanks  
  
Max: I'm hungry  
  
Tyson: you stole my line  
  
Ray: Right.  
  
Vali-chan: please review   
  
Everybody: Bye 


	5. chapter 5 snowballs, shopping plans and ...

Chrismas Disaster  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Vali-chan  
  
Author Note:  
  
Hey! My next chapter.Yay. thanks to everybody who reviewed my story. (hugs everyone). Anyone know the names of basketball and football guy from the 'ALL STARS'? Please tell me because they should be coming soon to stay with the Bladebreaks. Oh and right know they, the blade breakers are taking a vacation, but they will be staying in Utah as exchange students.all of them. Ok that's all for now.  
  
On with the story!!!!!!!  
  
Max: Yay on with the story!  
  
Kai: damn  
  
Ray: cool  
  
Tyson: okay than.  
  
Vali-chan: hello I said "ON WITH THE STORY" .  
  
=========KAI'S POINT OF VIEW========================  
  
I creamed him. I threw a snowball at him, right in his face. 'All right I got him.go me! Yay!!!!!!! Score for me! All right I'm done gloating now' Kai snickered as he looked up at the Chinese teen, whose grin had turned into a surprised expression. I couldn't help myself; I just had to laugh, too soon. Ray recovered quickly and made a snowball of his own that he threw at me.  
  
"Got you back!" he yelled and laughed while I tried to get the cold snow off my sweater, which was getting wet. 'Just you wait Ray!' I thought and made a new snowball.  
  
The snow ball exchange went on for about another thirty minutes. Until Ray called a truce, which I secretly am glad he did because my sweater was soaking.  
  
"Let's go back in," I said, fiddling with my scarf.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cold.but I so could have beaten you," he replied grinning at me.  
  
"Right." I said smirking, "'cause you were the one who called truce."  
  
"Gimme a break I'm all wet, and you don't look any dryer than me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You do have the key.right?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Good," he said, rubbing his hands together. We walked up the stairs to the front door, there were other doors, but those led to other houses. Before we had a chance to open the door Tyson opened it for us saying something about the 'evil girls'. I blushed when I saw him.  
  
"Hey, where were you guys?"  
  
"Outside.having a snowball fight," said Ray grinning.  
  
"So what about the 'evil girls'?" I asked interested.  
  
"They picked out the best room AND said that you and me had to be the first to buy food," Tyson was nodding towards me.  
  
"What.I thought all the rooms were the same?" Ray asked confused.  
  
"All except one." Tyson replied grimly.  
  
"What's different about their room?" I asked.  
  
"It has a bathroom, and a balcony!" Tyson said.  
  
"What do you need the balcony for?" Ray asked Tyson. Tyson looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Did you know that the balcony would be an awesome spot to shoot spitballs at the neighbors," he, Tyson, replied smirking.  
  
"Damn!" was Ray's reply. 'Damn?!? What ever happened to the mature Ray. Tyson, that's what happened. He looks so good when he is ranting. Wait. dangerous subject.'  
  
"Let's go in Kai," said Ray still standing next to me.  
  
"Hn." was all I got out.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER.  
  
After Ray and I changed we met the 'evil girls' (Tyson's name for them) in the living room.  
  
"We have decided to go shopping for the food," said Mariah. (I spelled her name wrong in the previous chapter.I think ^-^0)  
  
"Why?" asked Ray them suspiciously. I looked over to him; he was looking at Mariah and Emily, aka 'evil girls'. Tyson was also looking at them.  
  
"Well for one thing, Kai and Tyson don't get along and we don't want to have to pay for the entire store because Tyson wanted all the candy," said Emily smirking.  
  
"Hey! No fair.I wouldn't buy ALL the candy.only some," he whined. I looked over to him barely suppressing a smile when I saw his face.  
  
"And Kai and I don't always fight, only most of the time.that didn't make sense but then again I still don't know why I'm sharing a room with him, aren't you afraid we'll burn the house down?" he asked. I think he had a very good point, so I looked over to Ray and color me surprised he was grinning at me.stupid.  
  
" I don't get that either Tyson.but we'll find out, and I might even tell you why when we do..." Emily grinned. I gulped and looked over to Ray, again, who seemed unfazed by Emily and Mariah's threat. 'Damn him' I thought. 'I'll get back at you Ray-boy-with-the-annoying-grin.' I laughed. Everybody was looking at me.  
  
"What!" I snarled.  
  
"Why'd you laugh?" asked Ray kinda worried.  
  
"You'll find out Ray." I said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
THUMP.  
  
TBC (soon I hope.^-^)  
  
Vali-chan: Tada  
  
Max: (claps)  
  
Kai: (groans)  
  
Ray: what happened at the end with the THUMP?  
  
Vali-chan: it's a secret.  
  
Max: I already asked. we'll find out next chapter.  
  
Kai: shit  
  
Max: Kai really.that not something you should say.  
  
Kai: bug off  
  
Tyson: Hey guys.Kai please don't run away. again  
  
Kai: ok   
  
Tyson: thanks  
  
Ray: awwwwww  
  
Max & Vali-chan:   
  
Everybody: Until the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ^-^ 


	6. chapter 6 Faint, and a sixth room

Chrismas Disaster  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Vali-chan  
  
Author Note:  
  
Another chapter, Score! Ok won't talk much, thanks for the reviews and for reading the story. I just noticed that I keep on forgetting to write the disclaimer. So I've decided to write it now, in this chapter. LoL, I know I am strange 'kay ^-^0, sorry just can't help myself. Special thanks to PinkDevil for giving me Steven and Eddy's names. Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own. let me think. maybe the plot, but not the characters, no those are owned by someone else. Lucky for them. Hehehe.  
  
On with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
=========RAY'S POINT OF VIEW=========================  
  
THUMP  
  
I spun around looking to see what made the noise, and lying on the ground was Tyson.  
  
"Tyson?!?" I asked running over to him.  
  
"Ouch." was all that came from Tyson.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Huh, I'm just tired that is all, really guys.and girls," smiled Tyson. With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Don you think it has anything to do with the lollipop I gave him?" asked Emily worried. Kai looked at her accusingly.  
  
"I don't think so." I said. I looked at Kai who had now moved to Tyson's other side.  
  
"No, nothing to do with the 'lollipop'" said Kai looking at Emily again but this time with out the accusing glance.  
  
"So he is just tired is that it?" asked Mariah. I looked from her to Kai, who seemed to have all the answer. He looked at me and than at Mariah.  
  
"He probably was just tired and lost his balance. I mean he did say that he wasn't feeling all to feel when we left the hotel," he said. I nodded.  
  
"I remember him saying that too," said Emily.  
  
"Probably from sleeping in the closet," I grinned. Mariah and Emily started laughing and even Kai smiled. This gave me the opportunity to 'drop' another hint.  
  
"Hey Kai. I don't think he should sleep on the floor, mind carrying him upstairs to his room?" I grinned at him. He glared at me, that was all he did because than he picked up Tyson, VERY carefully and looked at Mariah and Emily.  
  
"Which one is the room Tyson and I are sleeping in?" he asked. Mariah and Emily looked at Kai for a while, because one he was carrying Tyson. Two, he was asking and not demanding to know. And thirdly he had admitted that Tyson and him were in the same room. Snapping out off shock first Emily replied, "Upstairs, down the hall on your left side the last room."  
  
Mariah was still looking out Kai, than she too snapped out of it and had this goofy grin on her face. 'My favorite grin,' I thought.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" was all she got out, but it effectively stopped Kai in his tracks and forced Emily to turn around to her. Emily looked slightly confused; Kai on the other hand was blushing. furiously. And all I could do to help the 'situation' was laugh, loud and hard. I think at one point I fell over a chair and hit my head, but that didn't stop me, I was on a roll. Now all three were looking at me, Kai had stopped blushing, for the most part and was glaring daggers at me. again. Mariah was grinning like it was Christmas and Emily looked as confused as ever.  
  
"Ray," came Kai's threatening voice from behind me. I knew what that meant, deny everything. Mariah looked at me and said, "Ray what's so funny, care to share." (Sorry no rhyme intended).  
  
"Ray help me get Tyson upstairs."  
  
"Okay Kai," I said grinning and regretting grinning when I saw Kai's face.  
  
"Wait, both of you," said Emily.  
  
"Kai you gave him some of that sleeping powder from Emily, didn't you because he annoyed you again," said Mariah. I looked at her that at Kai who seemed relieved to say the least that Mariah had guessed wrong and she didn't know about his crush.  
  
"Nope, but that's why you were grinning right?" I asked to make sure.  
  
"What, damn, I thought that's why you two went outside."  
  
"No Mariah we, I didn't give Tyson anything," Kai said now broadly grinning.  
  
"Damn I thought I had it for sure."  
  
"So what were you doing outside?" Emily asked.  
  
"Having a snowball fight," I replied grinning up at Kai, who returned my grin.  
  
"Snowball fight?" questioned Emily.  
  
"Yup, and we talked, guy talk," I said grinning.  
  
"Ray." came Kai's voice again.  
  
"Coming," with that I turned and rushed upstairs with Kai and Tyson.  
  
=========EMILY'S POINT OF VIEW========================  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked Mariah, who looked disappointed.  
  
"Dunno, but we'll find out, eventually." I looked at her and she looked back at me and grinned.  
  
"Let's go to our room," I said grinning.  
  
"Yeah. Let's changed and than buy food for tomorrow," yawned Mariah.  
  
"Let's go shopping tomorrow really early and go to sleep now," I suggested also yawning .  
"Okay," said Mariah. So we went up to our room. But stopped when we heard voice from Kai and Tyson's room. Without knocking we went in.  
  
"Hey," greeted us Ray.  
  
"Guess what," said Max.  
  
"What?" I asked kinda annoyed.  
  
"We changed the roommate thing, because we found a six room," said Ray.  
  
"So Kai will have one room for himself?" Mariah asked. Ray looked at her scandalized.  
  
"No chief has a room for himself, this one, and Michael and Max will be sharing a room. And Kai Tyson and I'll share the sixth room, it's really big with three beds and three desks and drawers and closest and a bathroom for ourselves," said Ray grinning.  
  
"Neat huh," asked Max me. I just looked at all of them, too tired to even reply I nodded and Mariah said that we, her and I, would buy the food tomorrow in the morning. Ray nodded at us, than left the room saying something about getting his stuff to the other room. Kai also got up and carried his and Tyson's stuff to the new room. Which surprised Mariah and me to say the least, but it gets better after he did that he picked up Tyson and carried him to the new room as well. I could hear Ray saying something and snickering. Okay, now I'm confused and by the looks of it so was Mariah, but we just brushed it off and went to bed. Steven, Michael and Eddy (?) would be arriving tomorrow evening and than what little sanity we had left, after Tyson's 'little' stunts would be gone, given that there was any left in us.  
  
TBC  
  
*===============================*  
  
Vali-chan: yay! Chapter 6 is up.  
  
Max: awesome  
  
Ray: he fainted  
  
Tyson: I fainted  
  
Kai: I didn't give him sleep powder, really (hides from Tyson's fans)  
  
Ray: (laughs)  
  
Max: (smiles)  
  
Vali-chan: lol  
  
Tyson: he really didn't, I just didn't eat or sleep enough  
  
Tyson's fans: (stop hunting Kai) okay  
  
Kai: Thanks Tyson  
  
Tyson: you're welcome  
  
Ray: awwwwwww  
  
Kai: Raymond!!!!!  
  
Ray: (runs away from Kai who starts chasing him)  
  
Everyone: Until next chapter. ^-^  
  
Please review! 


	7. chapter 7 Too many drinks

Chrismas Disaster  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Vali-chan  
  
Author Note:  
  
Sorry it took so long for this update, but first I didn't know what to write next and then my sister's friends killed the only comupter with reliable internet access. So...having said that on with the story!!!  
  
==========RAY'S POINT OF VIEW==================  
  
I couldn't help myself; I just had to laugh. Kai was carrying Tyson into our new room. 'This should be interesting' I thought to myself.  
  
"Aren't we lucky Mariah was so far off with her guess, huh?" I asked grinning.  
  
"Hnnn," was his usual reply.  
  
"Awwww come on, you were relieved," I pressed on.  
  
"Obviously." he said laying Tyson on the bed near the window. After that he walked into the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, I followed him also with my own toothbrush.  
  
"Michael, Steven, and Eddy are coming tomorrow," I said trying to start a conversation. Kai merely nodded.  
  
"When are we going to start snowboarding lessons?" I asked him. He looked at me and made a face.  
  
"You mean when are the others starting their lesson, we know how to snowboard," he replied.  
  
"Good point, You, me, Michael and Tyson know how to, so the others will take lessons and we'll race down the mountain waving at them," I grinned emphasizing the Tyson part. Now he, Kai, was glaring at me again. I swear he does that a lot lately and he blushes a lot too, which is totally unlike him. I just grinned at him, why should I stop dropping hints. it's way to fun. I started laughing, then I remembered that Kai had been laughing a lot like my laugh early today and I turned to face him again.  
  
"Kai why were you laughing today?" I asked.  
  
"Am I not allowed to laugh?" he questioned grinning like he was up to something.  
  
"Well yeah, you're allowed to laugh, but it sounded like you were up to something," I said again.  
  
"What if I am," he simply stated. I gulped 'Damn, what is he up to' I thought.  
  
We had moved our conversation back into the room were Tyson lay, passed out on the bed. I had to grin, Tyson passed out that sounds like he was drunk. 'And think of the possibilities. we should have a party. that was random, oh well. Back to the party idea.when. Sunday. why. no reason, hehe. where. here, or maybe we should go clubbing. maybe both, but first we should go clubbing and than a party, like a Christmas Party. perfect. When I'm good, I'm really good. that sounds wrong. right. I know what I mean' my thought was interrupted my none other than my 'victim' Kai. He was looking strangely at me.  
  
"Ray, what are you planning," he voice sounded more curios than he wanted it to be, and more worried too. I smiled and proceed in telling him about my clubbing idea and the Christmas Party idea. He seemed to like them but looked suspiciously at me.  
  
"Why?" was all he asked.  
  
"What do you mean, 'why', to have fun of course," I must be getting good at lying, really good because he shut up and stopped looking at me accusingly.  
  
I love being evil, that's all I'm gonna say.I mean think. I looked over to Tyson sleeping. Than I looked over to Kai, he was sleeping too. I checked my watch it read 12:00am. 'Time to steal Kenny's laptop' I thought.  
  
After practically having to shove Kenny of it, he had fallen asleep on top of it, I opened it up 'So far so good'. Luckily Dizzy was sleeping so I went online to search for a decent nightclub. 'Which one to pick' I grinned and read the advertisement for another one. It said: Welcome to the Beach House, where fun in the sun is just the beginning.I read that part over and over again, it just sounded so wrong. 'Me and my sick mind. hehe' I was pulled out of my thoughts by one pissed off looking Kai.  
  
"Raymond." his voice was border lining 'I will kill you were you sit' voice, and the matching glare to go with the voice of course. I couldn't suppress a snicker, which only aggravated him, Kai, even more.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked me. I looked as innocent as possible for a guy who had just been caught looking up nightclubs for people over 18, who also served alcohol. one of my search words.  
  
"Looking up nightclubs." I said trying to not look Kai in the eye, which is incredibly hard considering his face was right in front of mine.  
  
"At 12:00am?" he asked giving me another award winning glare.  
  
"Yep, that's what I'm doing," I smiled.  
  
"Ray, don't be a perv, Mariah wont let you look at the girls in mini mini skirts," he said smirking at me. Okay I get it, I know he knows what I'm planning on doing.  
  
"Don't worry Kai, I wont tell anyone, but I think this nightclub could just be the thing to set it all off," I said looking at him.  
  
"'Set it all of'" he looked at me doubtfully.  
  
"He likes you too, ya know." I said again.  
  
"Right.he thinks I'm a cold hearted bastard.Ray get a clue." he replied, his eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
"He doesn't think that, but it would help if you actually tried to be nice," I said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"We're off topic, what do you think about the nighclub?" I asked him, getting back to the problem at hand.  
  
"Beach House sells alcohol Ray, and you know that Michael, Tyson and the others will go for it, probably even you," he said, looking at me with the 'I know you love alcohol' look but.  
  
"And you don't, Kai did you forget 3 month again when we went clubbing?" I said grinning.  
  
"How could I when you keep on bringing it up," he said.  
  
"You got totally drunk." he cut me of.  
  
"So did you." I cut him off.  
  
"But you drank more than me." I said  
  
"But.whatever," he signed in resignation.  
  
"I win.but honestly, none of the others found out." I trailed off.  
  
"What?" he asked me concerned.  
  
"Nothing," I said remembering what had happened that day.  
  
THAT DAY (PAST)  
  
We were walking toward the club Limelight, the hottest spot in town.  
  
"Wonder what the others are doing.mainly Tyson," I hinted, Kai glared.  
  
"Having fun and eating of course," he said.  
  
"Well, we'll have fun.and eat I hope," I said. Kai just looked over to me.  
  
After getting there at around 8:00pm we discovered the others there too. Meaning Tyson and Michael, the rest were off to watch some chick flick.  
  
"Hey Tyson," I said, he waved in reply, Kai blushed and said hi to them.  
  
"What are you doing here, this club is for people over 18." I trailed off.  
  
"We could ask the same thing," Michael replied.  
  
"Let's drink!" Tyson yelled. Everyone present was in mutual agreement that that was a very good idea. at the time.  
  
A FEW DRINKS LATER  
  
"I love you Kai," came Tyson's singsong voice.  
  
"Ditto," came Kai's reply as he was being pulled off towards the dance floor, where things got physical.  
  
"Wow, they look like they're having fun," said Michael looking at me, I grinned.  
  
"Yup, our plan worked perfectly," I said toasting with Michael.  
  
EVEN LATER  
  
"We really have to go now. hurry it up." Michael was pulling at my arm.  
  
"Come on lets keep on dancing with the pretty girls." I slurred. Tyson and Kai were sitting on a couch making out.  
  
After we got to the hotel room Tyson and Kai continued their display of affection, which included pulling the shirts of each other.  
  
"One too many drinks." Michael snickered, I grinned.  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
Somehow over the night Kai and Tyson had managed to get into their own beds, when Tyson woke up he had a huge headache and couldn't for his life remember what had happened. Kai remember, but not everything so it was decided not to tell him, Tyson, because Kai didn't want it. Michael and I very highly disappointed and swore that we would get them together.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Kai was looking at me again, knowing what I was thinking he cut me off.  
  
"He was drunk Ray.I don't think he meant it," he said, choking out the last words.  
  
"He meant it and I know it," I said stubbornly.  
  
TBC  
  
Vali: I updated.Yay nothing more to say.I guess.Please review! 


	8. Early morning surprises

Chrismas Disaster  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Vali-chan

  
  
**Author Note:  
**  
Sorry this chapter took so long; I was kinda banned from the Internet because of school stuff. Also I was having a case of writer's block but I hope that cleared up. I am hoping to update this story more often now that it is summer vacation, so yeah. Nothing more to say except thanks to everyone that read and review the story.

**_Ray's Point of view_**   
  
"Nooooooo! Give it back!" came Kenny's voice from outside the door, his fists pounding on it. I was slightly disoriented having just woke up to the noise. I looked around trying to figure out what Kenny meant. 'Uhhhh...his laptop, oops...' I thought.  
  
"Wait Kenny, I'm getting it right now," I said standing up and grabbing the laptop of the nightstand next to my bed. I looked around again and noticed that Kai's bed was empty and that the shower was running. 'Up bright and early, that's Kai for you' I thought smirking as other thoughts of adding Tyson to that scene starting forming in my mind. 'No, bad Ray...' I grinned. Kenny's pounding brought me back to reality and I walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Sorry Kenny, I needed it really badly," I smiled apologetically. 'That sounded so wrong... damn, Kai is right, I am a perv... oh well if Kai brings it up I'll just deny it like I usually do' I thought. Kenny's glare turned into a look of curiosity.  
  
"For what exactly?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I looked over my back checking if Tyson was awake or if Kai had finished his shower.  
  
"I was looking up nightclubs we could visit," I shrug. Kenny started grinning and nodding his head, then he turned around and wandered back to his room mumbling something about his precious and alcohol. I slipped back into the room, at the same time Kai walked back in with nothing on but a towel.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked. I smiled my evil little smile at him and answered, "Kenny just wanted his laptop back." 'Kai in a towel... maybe I should wake up Tyson now' with that I started thinking up plans to discuss with Michael about the 'Lovers in Denial', LD for short.  
  
"Hn," came Kai's usually reply. This was my chance to drop another not so subtle hint.  
  
"You know, I really should be waking Tyson up, don't you think?" I smirked. It was comically, Kai's eyes started to widen in shock and then they narrowed down, giving me the infamous death glare.  
  
"RAY!" he growled. I laughed and walked over to Tyson's bed. Bending over I started shaking Tyson, and to my delight he actually started to wake. I looked over my shoulder to see Kai frantically looking for his cloth, and dropping his towel in the process. And then, Tyson opened his eyes, I ducked down giving Tyson full view of a towel less Kai. Tyson's eyes widened at the sight of Kai's naked behind, and his face turned as red as a tomato. Kai turned around, pulling up his boxer, and saw Tyson. His eyes widened for a second time this morning and he was so preoccupied with looking at Tyson that he stumbled over his bag.  
  
"Uhh, I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom now," stammered Tyson, turning his red face away from Kai and practically running into the bathroom slamming the door. I could hear him turn on the water and I was sure it would be a cold one. I snickered.  
  
"RAY!" Kai yelled stalking over to me having finally put on his boxers. I saw the looking in his eyes, which seemed to scream for blood, my blood. I wasn't gonna stick around for this so I made a mad dash for the door.**_Kai's Point of View_**   
  
I was beyond simply killing Ray, 'no' I thought, 'death would be too pleasantly, I think I'll go with torture... very painful torture, no the crapping kind, no...' I smiled evilly at no one in particular.  
  
I went over to my bags looking for pants. I decided on the dark blue baggy jeans, it was too early to put on snowboarding pants. Having put on my pants I dug through my bag to find a shirt. I settled for a black tank top. Quickly combing my hair I left the room before Tyson could come out of the bathroom.  
  
I started walking down the stairs when Mariah and Emily stopped me.  
  
"Kai, why were you yelling, did Tyson do something?" Mariah asked still looking sleepy. I sighed, inwardly of course, outwardly my face was expressionless.  
  
"No, not Tyson...Ray," I growled the last part. 'I seemed to be growling more often now than before..." I thought. Emily pulled me out of my thoughts.  
  
"What did Ray do?" she asked, she looked about as tired as Mariah. I shrug and started walking down the stairs again.  
  
"He was being Ray," and left them with that.  
  
I walked into the kitchen where I found Ray preparing breakfast. He turned around and grinned at me, 'damn he's safe here, I can't do anything with everyone here, well almost everyone.' I thought getting slightly frustrated with the fact that Ray knew that too. 'But I WILL get him...' I grinned, Ray's smiled faltered every so slightly, but I noticed. I grinned.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" asked Tyson coming down the stairs, I turned away, having not quite gotten over the embarrassment of him seeing me completely...naked. Tyson didn't seem to comfortable with me either because as he entered the kitchen he quickly averted his gaze to Ray. Ray, being Ray was of course grinning...no he was laughing, loud and hard. 'And that's how I'll be hitting him...hard' I thought. Everyone was looking at us, and I had only Ray to blame.  
  
Breakfast passed quickly, Tyson and Max were sitting with each other talking about beyblading and how fun snowboarding would be. Mariah and Emily were discussing make up and were they would go shopping and of course they were talking about snowboarding as well. I was content just glaring at Ray and avoiding looking at Tyson. He, Ray, was smiling brightly.  
  
After breakfast it was time to go snowboarding, well first everyone had to get ready. The girls took the longest but we all made it to the rented cars, which had been dropped off, a mini van and a BMW. It was decided that those needing lessons would drive in one car and the rest would be in the BMW, meaning Tyson, Ray, and me. Guess who came up with that idea...RAY, of course it was HIM.  
  
I slipped into the drivers seat and Ray decided to take up the whole back seat. That left Tyson to sit up front...with me...'Ray strikes once again' I thought. Tyson looked at me and blushed.  
  
"Come on Tyson!" this was something I would naturally say to Tyson, to hurry up but no, it came from the back...RAY. 'Maybe I should pay someone to run into the back of the car, hitting Ray...but the poor BMW, and Tyson could get hurt...well there goes that idea' I sulked. Tyson got in.  
  
"Kai about this mor..." Tyson began, looking uncomfortable. I interrupted him.  
  
"Let's just forget it, okay?" I asked. Tyson nodded. I could see Ray in the back mirror preparing to say something, no doubt embarrassing but Tyson beat him to it.  
  
"Nice butt by the way Kai!" he grinned at me then turned around to look out the window. I choked, the words 'Nice butt by the way Kai' running around in my head. Ray looked shocked and then started laughing, really loudly. If I had been driving I would have hit the brakes, luckily I hadn't done that yet. I jerked around to glare at Ray, then turned back to the front after effectively shutting him up and starting the car. Another lucky thing was that none of the other occupants in the car had noticed that I had gotten a little aroused. I think the baggy snowboarding pants hid it well.**TBC......**  
  
Vali-chan: that's chapter 8, please **review**... 


	9. Chapter 9 The ride

Chrismas Disaster

Chapter 9

by vali-chan

**Ray's POV**

"So Kai, how long is the ride the snowboarding place?" I asked Kai, looking out back to see if the others in the mini van were still following us. Spotting them I turned around to the front and waited for Kai to reply.

"10 minuets," came Kai's short reply. I turned my head towards Tyson, who was busy flipping through the stations on the radio. _'I think it's time to drop a few more hints…Kai will probably attempt to murder me but the momentary fun will be worth the extended hospital stay. I know…THE CLUB!'_ I thought.

"So Tyson… how does going to a club and getting completely drunk sound?" I asked, full well knowing he would love the idea. Tyson turned towards me grinning, while Kai on the other hand…nearly killed us all slamming on the breaks so suddenly. He turned around and glared at me.

"Ray….," he growled, he didn't get further than that because Tyson chose that moment to reply. "Ray! Dude you're a genius! That reminds me of that time three month ago…" I looked at him '_REMINDS_?' I thought. In front of me Kai made noise sounding an awful lot like a choke. Good thing he hadn't started the car again or we would have had another sudden stop. The sound of several cars honking got Kai to start driving again. '_on second thought, stopping in the middle of the road isn't such a good thing' _I chuckled at my thought.

"Well I don't really remember it…but I know I had fun" Tyson add as an after thought. Kai gave a sigh, then turned around to give me a quick glare before focusing on the road again. I know I shouldn't…but I had to say it.

"Oh I'm sure SOME people remember it quite well…" I snickered and earned myself another glare and curse from Kai. Tyson looked at both of us kind of strangely. Then he dropped the bomb.

"OMG… You guys hooked up at the club…does Mariah know, crap and I missed it too…" he asked looking at us. I was too shocked to answer, while Kai…

"What! I did NOT 'hook up' with Ray you dope!" yelled a really red Kai, who in shock had stepped on the brakes again bringing the car to yet another sudden heart stopping halt. This time it was Emily that honked at us and I swear she was cursing at us too.

"Alright, you don't have to yell…besides I was kidding," said a laughing Tyson who was inching away from Kai. Kai meanwhile was attempting to glare Tyson to death. This left me in the backseat…the only one to notice the cars that kept honking at us. Of course I was much too entertained with the display going on in the front to interrupt it. Then I noticed Emily getting ready to ram us and decided to warn Kai, because well I valued my life and with me sitting in the backseat…well it's self-explanatory, I would have gotten squished.

"Kai…you stopped…again…in the middle of the road," I said between laughs. Kai send one final glare Tyson's way and then started the car.

"Idiot…this is all your fault Ray" he shot back at me. '_Moi…how is this my fault…well alright so I did sort of hint at Tyson and all but come on…how was I supposed to know Tyson would say something like that or that Kai would randomly stop the car in the middle of the road with out so much as a signal…hehe can't wait to be snowboarding, maybe I'll get them lost somewhere, of course nothing dangerous, just like in the movies. And they would have to cuddle together for warmth and confess their undying love for one another hehe…nah that would be way to cliché…something else…' _I chuckled evilly. Tyson turned around and gave me a questioning look as did Kai, I just waved them of with a grin. Tyson turned back to the window, Kai on the other hand kept glaring at me. This was not could…he SHOULD be watching the road.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road Kai?" I grinned. He glared and turned back to the road.

"Smart ass" grumbled Kai. Tyson laughed at that.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Ray is up to something, I know that much but what… Well I decided to take his suggestion and focused back on the road, or I tried to. Tyson looked really cute looking out of the window all in awe. I checked the back mirror and saw Ray grinning at me.

"We'll have to rent equipment there first and then sign the others up for lessons alright?" I said, trying to distract Ray from whatever evil plot he was hatching. Tyson looked over to me surprised.

"Wow! Dude Kai did you just voluntarily start a conversation?" he asked. I glared at him, from the back I could hear Ray laughing.

"Tyson…" I growled. Tyson looked up at me innocently and Ray started laughing even harder. Well we'll see who'll laugh when his hair is green. I chuckled. Tyson looked at me shocked and Ray stopped laughing immediately. They were both sending me questioning looks.

"What!" I growled yet again. This send Ray into another laughing fit. Tyson looked mildly amusing and confused at the same time… '_kawaii'_…did I just think that crap…I blame Ray! I swear the way he's laughing and rolling around in the back seat people will think I have a mad man in the car.

"I see we're back to growling at people Kai" so that's why he was laughing. Baka, forget green he's getting bright pink hair!

"You know I think the people in the other cars think we're crazy, I saw this woman give a look.." Tyson said grinning. Only he would find that fun. Well him and Ray apparently because he was grinning at that too.

"Sweet we scare people!" Ray yelled waving his hands around in the air. I could see Emily in the back mirror giving us a look. Tyson looked pleased and started waving his arms around too. Then they both started singing along with the radio. Their choice was rather odd…Holla back girl by Gwen Stefani. I think the people giving us stares were right… '_And it's all HIM's fault… of course I mean Ray, not the singer, the singer rocks. Something Ray definitely didn't. Unless…nah that would be an insult to him…I can't believe I just compared Him to Ray…arg…' _I think I'll switch the station now.

"Wait go to channel 104.9!" Tyson suddendly yelled, I complied. And to my luck Franz Ferdinand was playing. The rest of the ride passed in silence.

We found parking spots next to each other and as we got out our friends from the mini van walked over to us. Or in Emily's case stomped…she looked a bit upset…probably because I stopped in the middle of the road…twice…I blame Ray.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed. I flinched, I couldn't help myself her voice was just so loud.

"Well you see…" Ray began as we, Tyson Ray and me, started backing away from Emily. Mariah was also glaring at us, Kenny looked concerned and Max was laughing… I think he's channeling Ray right now.

"What possible reason is there to stop in the middle of the road without so much as a warning" yelled Mariah picking up for Emily.

"Ray" Was all I said. The others just looked at me then Ray and Tyson actually started laughing. Ray was trying to pull that innocent look only Tyson could possible pull of.

"What did he do?" Max asked curiously. Ray started grinning again and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well I only **HINTED…**" cut Ray of there glaring at him and growling. The others looked at us with interest. Like I would let Ray say that out loud. Tyson jumped in here, some how being incredible perceptive and realizing that it was something that could not be said out loud even though he did not know what…thank god or I would have to die of embarrassment.

"Well you see…we were talking about going to a club…where they serve alcohol," Tyson said. I waited for Emily or Mariah to explode…it never came. They were smiling…SMILING at that.

"Yes lets go…tonight when Michael, Eddie and Steve are here!" said Emily grinning. I believe hell just froze over…now all I need to see is a guy in a tutu and wings wearing an egg shell on his head singing 'I am the tooth fairy' and doing the Macarena and the world would end.

"I am the tooth fairy…" came a voice from down the road. We all looked that way and saw several men in tutus and wings wearing egg shells on their heads singing 'I am the tooth fairy' and doing the Macarena. I just had to think that… The world was officially over. Next to me I felt Tyson breakdown in laughter.

Tbc

Please review!


End file.
